


Sudden Stop

by Drallak



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drallak/pseuds/Drallak
Summary: MC can't help herself even when Saeran is in a dangerous mood. It can land her in quite a bit of trouble at times..This takes place after Ray's route and a bit of therapy.





	Sudden Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works. So far, all of my stories have been short, but I've been encouraged to share what I write regardless. Here's for digital printing! *clinks glass*
> 
> Thank you to CherieoftheDragons for being my main inspiration to write out my crazy ideas and getting me on this website to share them!

Gwen didn’t know why she decided in his fit of anger to get closer to him. She definitely didn’t know why she had the urge to touch him. Nevertheless, she couldn’t stop her compulsion to boop his nose. Maybe because it was so unexpected, he could do nothing to stop her reach out and touch his nose.

_Boop._

He froze. His eyes were wide in bewilderment, and his mouth hung open. It was hilarious. Gwen looked up at him waiting for his system to restart. Would he get angrier? Without the accompaniment yelling, his face was adorable. It was hard not to giggle. 

How long did it take? Five seconds? Thirty? Finally, he blinked twice and turned his head, refocusing his gaze on Gwen. “...what just..” he drew out slowly. “Was that a kind of punishment?”

“Um.. Yes!” Gwen exclaimed dramatically. “It is my anti-anger measure!”

“...what?” he sighed dubiously.

She ran up and hugged him around the waist, looking up at him. “Did it work? Do you feel better?”

His face deepened into a heavy blush. “I- Punishments are supposed to make people feel better?“

“You’re as red as a gerbera,” Gwen giggled.

“Th-Then don’t look at my face!” His voice was harsh as he tried to step away. With Gwen’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist, he only dragged her with him.

“Wait! I might have a remedy!” She cried, clinging to him.

His scowl was so cute as he paused for her. She couldn’t waste this opportunity! Smiling sweetly, she got on her toes and touched her nose to his. “Boop!”

She stepped back smiling brightly as his system went through another reset. It was time to give him some space before she got herself into trouble with angry Saeran.

She turned to scamper away too late. Saeran’s strong grip pulled her against his body as he hugged her from behind. He dug his face into the crook of her neck, tickling her with his breath. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Ah! Saeran wait, that tickles!” she tried to squirm away to no avail. He chuckled and nuzzled her, making her laugh. “Aaahaha! I won’t run away! I won’t run away so release me! I beg of you, Oh Kind Flower Lord!”

Laughing, he let her go. She whirled around, embarrassed and flustered at his bold actions. His expression was nothing like before. It seems he completely forgot what he was angry about.

He cupped her face in his hands. “Hey, your face is as pink as a pretty dahlia.” His mischievous smile stole her breath away.

“I might have a remedy for that.”


End file.
